


I Dare You

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an early birthday drabble for lesyeuxverts (chiralove), who writes so beautifully :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/gifts).



> This is an early birthday drabble for lesyeuxverts (chiralove), who writes so beautifully :-)

Lewis is standing behind his desk, glaring at Hathaway—who is the most infuriating, provocative sod . . . 

And Hathaway’s just standing there, hands in his pockets, slouching, with that blandly smug look on his face. Outrageous!

Lewis has the urge to go over there and . . . what? What _does_ he want to do? Punch him? No, never that. Shout at him? Definitely. _Kiss_ him?! Kiss that self-satisfied smirk right off his face? _Bloody hell._

Hathaway, who’s gazing right back at him, raises an eyebrow as if in silent challenge. As if he knows. As if he’s saying: _Go on. I dare you._


End file.
